STATUS
by daelogic
Summary: Ubah statusmu Junhong-ah. Ini sama saja kalian menyiksa diri. Dan satu lagi, karena kau menjadikanku alasanmu. Ini semakin rumit. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : STATUS**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Ubah statusmu Junhong-ah. Ini sama saja kalian menyiksa diri. Dan satu lagi, karena kau menjadikanku alasanmu. Ini semakin rumit."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja itu tak selalu indah. Benar kan?

Memangnya kenapa? Apakah Daehyun tak boleh mengatakan kalau dia membenci kala senja menghampiri harinya?

Senja memang menyebalkan. Ketika matahari mulai menurunkan level ketinggiannya di ufuk barat sampai menghilang. Ketika itu pula ia harus kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Junhong.

"Sampai besok hyung..."

"Ne, Junhongie..."

Tunggu sebentar. Panggilan itu sedang tidak berlaku saat ini. Daehyun hanya meringis. Sadar kesalahannya. Senja datang berarti statusnya pergi. Status sebagai kekasih Junhong.

"Maaf..."

"Tak apa. Aku pulang dulu Dae-hyung..."

Junhong berlalu begitu saja.

Status 'berpacaran' tidak selalu menguntungkan. Itu yang dirasakan Daehyun. Apa yang ia dapat dari status itu?

Bahagia? Tidak.

Lalu? Sakit hati.

"Jung pabo ya? Sepertinya aku harus mengaku kalau panggilan yang diberikan Youngjae untukku memang pantas. Pabo."

Helaan nafas panjang mengakhiri renungan sore-nya. Daehyun melangkahkan kaki. Kembali pulang, dan kembali pada kenyataan.

.

.

.

From: Junhong

Terimakasih hari ini hyung... Himchan hyung sedikit cemburu...

To: Junhong

Baguslah...sudah malam...tidurlah

Ponsel Daehyun bergetar. Terkirim. Dan tak ada lagi balasan dari Junhong. Kekasihnya. Tapi maaf, dalam hal ini kekasih pura-pura.

Dan kenapa Daehyun mau menjadi kekasih palsu Junhong?

'Palsu-pun tak apa, asalkan dia bahagia, dan dia bersamaku.' Itu katanya. Tapi hatinya? Sakit.

Junhong sendiri yang meminta Daehyun menjadi kekasihnya. Demi membuat seseorang cemburu atas hubungan –palsu- mereka. Kim Himchan. Itu alasan satu-satunya, untuk Junhong. Lalu Daehyun? Choi Junhong. Itu alasan mutlaknya.

Daehyun kembali meraih ponsel yang sudah dilemparnya ke ranjang. Ditekannya beberapa nomor, yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

"Yoboseyo, Youngjae-ya..."

.

.

.

Satu jam berbicara lewat ponsel bersama sahabatnya sedikit menurunkan kadar sakit hatinya. Daehyun melirik ke arah weker kecil di nakas. Pukul 1 malam.

"5 jam lagi dan aku harus menjadi pacarnya lagi."

Daehyun menjejalkan kakinya ke dalam selimut. Berharap benda itu membantunya terlelap. Melupakan masalahnya. Status, dan Junhong.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 siang. Dan sampai sekarang Daehyun masih tak melihat kenampakan Junhong. Sedikit khawatir memang. Tapi Daehyun memang tak pernah menghubungi Junhong lebih dulu. Hanya merasa tak punya kuasa ketika ia sadar statusnya. Yah, lagi-lagi status bukan?

"Daehyun hyung..."

"Ne Jongup-ah? Wae?"

"Kemana pacarmu? Tak masuk?"

Bisakah Daehyun merasa baik-baik saja mendengar pertanyaan Jongup?

Bisa. Asalkan Jongup tak menyebut kata keramat itu. Pacar.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak melihatnya sejak pagi. Dia tak menghubungiku."

"Astaga. Choi Junhong. Dia meminjam kaset game-ku. Dan aku harus memintanya sekarang."

"Maaf Jongup-ah. Mungkin kau bisa memintanya besok ne?"

"Arasseo hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

Daehyun hanya melempar senyum.

'Kau kemana Junhong-ah?'

.

.

.

Junhong hanya diam sambil meremas ponselnya. Sudah berkali-kali, sejak pagi tadi, dia menekan satu nama kontak. Dan kembali menekan tombol virtual merah, sebelum panggilannya tersambung.

"Choi Junhong, pengecut!"

"Memang..."

Satu kata itu membuat Junhong menoleh. Dilihatnya cengiran khas sang kakak. Kim Himchan.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat ini semakin rumit Zelo-ya."

Himchan duduk. Tepat disebelah Junhong.

"Karena katanya, cinta itu rumit."

Senyuman Junhong sangat hambar. Ditundukkan wajahnya disela kedua lututnya.

"Akhiri saja sandiwara ini."

Kata-kata Himchan membuat Junhong mendongakkan kepalanya. Akhiri, berarti berakhir kan? Hubungan pura-puranya dengan Daehyun. Hubungan yang sebenarnya Junhong tak pernah inginkan.

Yang ia inginkan hanya bersama Daehyun.

"Ubah statusmu Junhong-ah. Ini sama saja kalian menyiksa diri. Dan satu lagi, karena kau menjadikanku alasanmu. Ini semakin rumit."

"Aku pengecut hyung."

"Julukan 'pengecut' kebangganmu itu akan segera musnah ketika kau lakukan apa yang kusarankan."

Junhong kembali menunduk. Dia memang yang memulainya. Bukan dia, tapi sifat pengecutnya. Membawanya –dan Daehyun- pada hubungan rumit yang sekarang mereka jalani.

Himchan berdiri, sambil sedikit menepuk celananya yang berdebu.

"Sudah ya... aku pergi dulu. Yongguk memintaku tidak pergi lama-lama. Pikirkan lagi apa yang kukatakan."

Ketika Himchan menghilang di balik pintu, Junhong kembali melirik layar ponselnya.

"Aku bukan pengecut."

Dan lagi-lagi ditekannya tombol virtual hijau itu. Namun kali ini, sampai panggilannya tersambung, dia tidak menekan tombol virtual lain.

"Dae hyung. Aku di atap sekolah."

.

.

.

Daehyun membuka pintu kasar dan menutupnya dengan kasar pula. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Junhong –kekasih palsunya- sedang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Junhong, kau tak apa?"

Nada kekahawatiran dapat jelas tertangkap dari pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana hyung...hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

Hening. Angin siang itu sedikit kencang menyapu rambut kedua namja itu. Beberapa menit berlalu. Daehyun masih tetap dengan posisi berdirinya menatap Junhong yang tengah terduduk dihadapannya.

"Kita akhiri hubungan ini, hyung."

"Baiklah."

Daehyun mengiyakan tanpa berpikir. Dan saat itu juga, telinganya menangkap suara Junhong yang sedikit berbeda.

"Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu. Kekasih sungguhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maap yg ini gaje...**

**Yah ga lagi setengah jam...Cuma separuhnya...**

**Harap maklum,,ini ff iseng kok...**

**Gegara capek abis praktek lapang**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
